Problem Children and a Guest?
by Elrah
Summary: Raechel wishes she never left the house to find Izayoi. If she hadn't, she wouldn't be tangled in a mess of alternate worlds and magical abilities. Then again, maybe she fits right in.
1. Prolouge

**Hey people reading this. This is just a prologue to introduce Raechel. I don't really know if it's important you read it but you can. It's very very short.**

* * *

"Izayoi, Izayoi, Izayoi that IDIOT!" Raechel screams at her phone. Izayoi Sakamaki's home contact on the lit screen of her phone.

"Darling keep it down!" her mother yells.

"Sorry!" Raechel slips on a sweatshirt from her old school and some worn down cargo shorts. Racing down the stairs keeping a tight grip on her phone.

"Where are you going, are you going to cause trouble again?" her mom asks as she hands Raechel a slice of water melon, "You know we don't want you getting in a twist again."

"Out," she gulps down her slice and tosses the shell in the sink, "I'll do homework when I get back!"

"What about dinner?" her mom questions as Raechel slips on her shoes at the front door.

"I'll find something, see ya, love ya, byeeee!" Raechel slips out the door.

 _That idiot Izayoi, he didn't go home after class ended and hasn't even picked up his textbooks from the school library!_ Raechel growls as she races towards the river. _You seriously better be there and you better not be picking a fight._

Raechel had just become friends with Izayoi Sakamaki when she ran into him at the school's first pep rally a few weeks ago. She was confused where to go and also had been separated from her "friends" which are really just acquaintances. So she started to climb the bleachers and found a spot around the very top and had accidentally stepped on of the school's bullies' feet. The big lug got mad and started to chase Raechel, and Raechel not wanting to get kicked out for getting into a brawl, ran down the bleachers. Ramming into Izayoi who was holding a big wad of crumpled foil, he smiled and chucked the tin ball at the leader but sending the guy to the hospital with a broken nose and a dislocated jaw, also earning Izayoi a 2 week suspension. And then the school board decided that because Raechel was the one who got Izayoi involved in her own "personal problems" that she would be the one to help get Izayoi back on track. In other words the board used Raechel as a escape route to help one of the troubled students.

I think that might have been on of the worst days in my life. Even comparable to that big accident at my previous school because it's when I got roped into this whole mess of alternate worlds.

"Izayoi, Izayoi, Izayoi that IDIOT!" Raechel screams at her phone. Izayoi Sakamaki's home contact on the lit screen of her phone.

"Darling keep it down!" her mother yells.

"Sorry!" Raechel slips on a sweatshirt from her old school and some worn down cargo shorts. Racing down the stairs keeping a tight grip on her phone.

"Where are you going, are you going to cause trouble again?" her mom asks as she hands Raechel a slice of water melon, "You know we don't want you getting in a twist again.

"Out," she gulps down her slice and tosses the shell in the sink, "I'll do homework when I get back!"

"What about dinner?" her mom questions as Raechel slips on her shoes at the front door.

"I'll find something, see ya, love ya, byeeee!" Raechel slips out the door.

 _That idiot Izayoi, he didn't go home after class ended and hasn't even picked up his textbooks from the school library!_ _Raechel growls as she races towards the river._ _You seriously better be there and you better not be picking a fight._

Raechel had just become friends with Izayoi Sakamaki when she ran into him at the school's first pep rally a few weeks ago. She was confused where to go and also had been separated from her "friends" which are really just acquaintances. So she started to climb the bleachers and found a spot around the very top and had accidentally stepped on of the school's bullies' feet. The big lug got mad and started to chase Raechel, and Raechel not wanting to get kicked out for getting into a brawl, ran down the bleachers. Ramming into Izayoi who was holding a big wad of crumpled foil, he smiled and chucked the tin ball at the leader but sending the guy to the hospital with a broken nose and a dislocated jaw, also earning Izayoi a 2 week suspension. And then the school board decided that because Raechel was the one who got Izayoi involved in her own "personal problems" that she would be the one to help get Izayoi back on track. In other words the board used Raechel as a escape route to help one of the troubled students.

 _I think that might have been on of the worst days in my life. Even comparable to that big accident at my previous school because it's when I got roped into this whole mess of alternate worlds._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the prologue. Chapter 1 is going to uploaded after this. So review because I SUCK! and need to get better.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1! Thanks for reading this.**

* * *

Izayoi lays on his back staring at the bright sun. "There's gotta be something fun going on. I'm bored. Seriously bored," he sighs and adjusts his headphones a bit, "If I could sell my boredom I would definitely make a living." Shouts and commands reach the air as a few bullies where picking on a nerdy looking kid, "Maybe we should tie 'em up and throw 'em in the river," Izayoi overheard one of the guys said as they started to kick the student again.

Izayoi sits up and picks up a rock, his expression covered by his bangs, "Let me in on the fun, too!"

Izayoi smiles and starts to throw rocks at them. The rock catches fire as he throws it at an amazing speed, causing the ground to explode as the gang and their victim scatter.

"Oh crap!" one of the bullies say as Izayoi is throwing more molten rocks, "It's Izayoi Sakamaki! Run for it!" he shouts as everyone starts to run like hell.

"Pathetic! You guys are all bark and no bite!" Izayoi smiles with a rock in his hand, "That was boring," Izayoi tosses the rock behind him, picking up his book bag.

"Hey, idiot Izayoi!" a voice calls from behind him, "Watch where you're throwing these things!"

Izayoi turns around just in time to get hit by a rock in the nose. "Raechel! Hey!" Izayoi raises his hand in greeting.

"Hello idiot. Do you _want_ to get suspended again? I told you _not_ to throw anything at anyone anymore. Do you understand the word _NOT_?! And why have you not picked up your textbooks yet?" Raechel hits Izayoi on the top of his head.

"Why are you worried? Ya know you don't have to be; after all I am the strongest kid in the school. I'm not like you, I don't change so easily, now shoo," he rubs his nose and looks up, "Huh?" Izayoi mumbles as a letter falls from the sky.

"Who said that I've changed!" Raechel yells in a pissed off tone. _That's right. I forgot that Izayoi doesn't need my help. I shouldn't have come._

Izayoi plucks the letter out of the sky and examines it carefully.

"What's that?" Raechel questions Izayoi, glancing over his shoulder to see the words 'To Sakamaki Izayoi' on the outside written in ink.

Izayoi shrugs his shoulders and opens the letter. Inside is a postcard-like letter that says 'This is a letter destined for those of you with many troubles and extraordinary powers. If you wish to see how far that power of yours will take you, cast aside your family, your friends, your possessions, and come to our "Little Garden."'

As soon as they finished reading the letter it shone a blue-white light and blinding them for a few seconds. Next thing they know they're falling out of the sky with a shout. After the clouds pass them Raechel and Izayoi can see two other people, both girls. on the horizon a volcano with a beam of light coming out of it and on the ground a forest of domes and trees. All four of them have their fall broken by a lake that was, luckily, beneath them. They drag themselves out of the lake and try to ring out their hair and clothing.

"I can't believe they tossed us into the sky and into a lake without a warning, we could have been pancakes!" the girl with long brown hair complains as she rings out her hair.

"No joke, without that water it could have been game over real quick," Izayoi agrees, "So, who are you guys anyway?"

"I'd like to ask the same thing, Mr. Mean-Looking-High-School-Boy," the long haired girl lashes back. The other girl remaining quiet and squatting to dry off her cat and Raechel watching from the sidelines, sweatdroping.

"I'm gonna guess and say that you two go the same letter as well?" Izayoi ignores the girl's attitude.

"Yes I did, and would you please stop addressing us as if we're buddy buddy. My name is Asuka Kudo, don't you forget it. Now then, "Asuka turns to face the girl with the calico cat, "Care to tell us your name, cat girl?"

The girl turns her head briefly, "Kasukabe Yo, I'm the same."

"I see, nice to meet you Kasukabe. Now does your matted hair come with a name, mean face?" Asuka glares at Izayoi.

"Thanks for that wonderful introduction, the dangerous and unrefined Sakamaki Izayoi at your service. I'm also crude, vicious and hedonistic. I'm basically going to be the worst person you'd ever met so you'd better read the warning labels before coughing up that attitude with me, little missy," Izayoi counts his traits on his fingers, his eyes gleaming when he was done talking.

"I'll think about it when you write down all those warning labels in a manual for me," Asuka counters.

"Sure, I'll write something up later, you'd better be ready," Izayoi notes, sparks flying as they glare into each others eyes.

"And what about your friend?" Asuka gestures towards Raechel while glaring at Izayoi.

"That's no one, a retired troublemaker. But I'm guessing the person in the bushes is someone who can tell us something," Izayoi turns to face a bush with two peaks of blue poking out of the side.

"Who the hell said I was retired?" Raechel mutters under her breath. _Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep up this quiet-girl act?!_

"Good eyes, color me impressed, rude boy," Asuka glances at Izayoi when he looks in the direction of the rustling bushes with two blue tufts of fur sticking out of them.

"Whatever, I'm just good at hide and seek," Izayoi helps Raechel to her feet, "I'm guessing you saw them too, cat lady," Izayoi looks sideways at Kasukabe.

"I didn't see them as much as I could smell them," Kasukabe informs Izayoi.

"Oh? You're interesting," Izayoi faces the bushes again, "Hey we know you're hiding back there, just come out already!"

"Y-ya know you really shouldn't act so scary when-" a girl with blue hair and bunny ears pops her head out from behind a tree but getting cut off by Izayoi.

"If you're not coming out on your own then fine," Izayoi jumps into the air and kicks down the tree the rabbit girl is hiding behind.

"What's with the outfit?" Asuka wonders aloud when the dust clears.

"Cosplay?" Kasukabe guesses.

"What? No it's not! Black Rabbit doesn't cosplay! This is a-" the girl screams again as Izayoi jumps up and nearly kicks her into the ground but doesn't because she jumps back. Kasukabe leaps off a nearby branch and attacks the bunny-eared girl. Making them chase each other from tree branch to tree branch.

 _God, they're attacking her?!_ Raechel's mouth hangs open in surprise. _I guess I made a big mistake deciding to go find Izayoi. Now I'm definitely not gonna be able to hold my act together much longer. Hell's hell is less painful than acting like someone you're not._

"Birds heed my words, stop that girl!" Asuka uses her power and extends her arm out, taking control of the nearby flying birds. The birds fly towards the rabbit girl while she is in mid-hop and cause her to fall onto the ground.

"Ohhh! That really hurt!" the girl complains and rubs her butt as Izayoi, Asuka and Kasukabe approach her.

"Alright who are you?" Izayoi stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"A bunny girl?" Asuka crosses her arms thoughtfully.

As the bunny girl stuttered Kasukabe walks over and pulls on her ear causing the bunny girl to scream and tear up. "You're so mean, pulling Black Rabbit's wonderful ears the first time you meet her. This is barbaric! You can't just do what you want!" the girl escapes Kasukabe's hands and runs into Izayoi's and Asuka's hands instead. They let go after a minute and wait for the rabbit girl to recover.

"Welcome everyone to the world of Little Garden! My name is Black Rabbit!" she opens her arms in welcome.

 _I think my life just got even more complicated but it might not be so bad._ Raechel grins thinking of all the possibilities in this world.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Yes, all the chapter in this fanfiction are going to be short. Sorry! Please review so I can get better at this anyways.**


End file.
